Super-Strength
''History '' Super-Strength is when heroes and villains like the Hulk and the Thing use their supernatural strength to do stuff like pick up cars, break down buildings, jump high, earthquakes, and shockwaves and sometimes heroes and villains like Magneto use all their strength to get ahold of their powers. ''Known Users '' Hellboy(Hellboy Darkhorse Comics) Superman(DC Comics) Green Lantern(Hal Jordan's ring)(DC Comics) Doomsday(DC Comics) Cyborg(DC Comics) Starfire(DC Comics) Wonder Woman(DC Comics) Wonder Girl(DC Comics) SuperBoy(DC Comics) Captain Marvel(DC Comics) Hulk(Marvel Comics) The Thing(Marvel Comics) Iron-Man(Marvel Comics) Spider-Man(Marvel Comics) 6d4b6217.jpg|HellBoy's Strength 2816370-abesapien_darkandterrible1alt.jpg 971371-633722_hb012_super.jpg HELLBOY.jpg hellboy.jpg 31029.jpg|Superman's Strength superman.jpg superman_strength_1024.jpg dcsupermanstrength.jpg superman_vs_spiderman_wp_1_by_superman8193-d3dt53g.jpg 7921179232_61047e0520_z.jpg|Green Lantern's Strength 65c0c3622611d49d81a42dac017870c0.jpg Superman_Doomsday full.jpg|Doomsday's Strength Doomsday021.jpg doomsday_vs_superman.jpg 7328673961689735.jpg|Cyborg's Strength starfire.jpg|Starfire's Strength Starfire's Power's.jpg Wonder-Woman-Strength-Among-the-Ruins.jpg|Wonder Woman's Strength TheManAlexRossWonderWomanTerroristAttack.jpg 299650-4644-wonder-woman.jpg sb+5+1.jpg|Superboy's Strength captainmarvel.jpg|Captai Marvel fom DC and Marvel's Strength Hulk vs Abomination.png|Hulk's Strength Chibi Hulk VS Abomination by iq40.jpg hulkgirder.jpg hulk_strength.jpg the-thing-pictureboxart_160w.jpg|The Thing's Strength marvel-thing-590x350.jpg thing-marvel00009_1239355997.jpg thethingandtheincrediblehulk-mlm.jpg 5078b89780924-560x315.jpg|IronMan's Strength iron-man-car-catch.jpg Spiderman2.jpg|Spider-Man's Strength 3120310-3602581972-80631.jpg ASMann1_Strength-1.jpg 478px-Spider-Man_vs_Venom.jpg|Venom's Strength 406px-VenomZombie442.jpg|Venok's Strength(Marvel Comics) 3227848-newexcalibur01518.jpg|Juggernaut's Strength 2313248-Juggernaut_2.jpg 2881983-hulk_v_hyperion_avengers_3_2013_004.png|Hyperion's Strength Rhino2.jpg|Rhino's Strength Marvel+Select+Rhino+11.jpg Rhino.jpg Carol-Danvers-Ms-Marvel.jpg|Ms.Marvel's Strength MsMarvel_001.jpg Abomination.png|Abomination's Strength piotr1.gif|Colossus's Strength 1024px-Thor_power.png|Thor's Strength Thor01pg00.jpg 300px-Thor_Vol_3_8_Textless.jpg Hercules-marvel.gif|Hercules Strength 429px-WWHULKcvr5col.jpg|Sentry's Strength luke5.jpg|Luke Cage's Strength luke-cage.jpg WarMachine2.jpg|War Machine's Strength 3018334-792999-crimsondynamonevsky2.jpg|Crimson Dynamo's Strength 2455696-crimsondynamoanswer1.jpg 3284466-godcomplex00215.jpg 1705317-02_25_11_01_13_copy.jpg Titanium_Man_entry1_h4.jpg|Titanium Man's Strength iron_man_vs_titanium_man_by_hal001-d4nomg7.jpg content.jpg|Captain Underpants's Strength Underpants.png 535117-magelectromagnetic3gu.jpg|Magneto's Strength magneto.jpg fight0055-a.jpg Ed Edd'n Eddy Game.jpg|Ed's Strength(Bottom) Ed's Strength.jpg 185px-Rolf_Warning_Ed.PNG|Rolf's Strength Angry_Rolf_on_Tractor.png Rolf's_mouth.jpg blog_thumbnail_3418211.jpg|Goku's Strength supersaiyan2goku.jpg Capture.png db53-07.jpg 339572.jpg|Ed's Strength eduardo_1042.jpg Pucca-Power-Up-1.jpg|Pucca's Strength 2068605-wordgirl001.jpg|WordGirl's Strength Wordgirl-post-1.jpg Rats_on_a_Train.png|Adam Davenport's Strength 185px-Adam_and_leo_6.jpg yin+yang+yo+6.jpg|Yang's Strength Yin+Yang+Yo+8.jpg yin-yang-yo.jpg Charles_yinyangyo.jpg|Brother Herman's Strength Hulk_Jimmy.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Hulk's Strength 20111111162027!Hulk_Jimmy.jpg Skips.jpg|Skips's Strength over-the-top-regular-show1.jpg tumblr_lmun8sW8UT1qffxk4o1_400.png|Rigby's Strength tumblr_l9yklkY9rI1qdxi7no1_500.png Musculoso-Un_show_mas.jpg|Muscle Man's Strength Awwwww.png en-US_PDP_Xbox360_Disney_Infinity_Starter_Pack_DHF-00907_P5.jpg|Mr.Incredible's Strength disney-infinity-the-incredibles.jpg Return-of-Mr-Incredible.jpg Leroy & Stitch4.jpg|Leroy's Strength 185px-Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h52m31s56.png The Commander.jpg|Steve Stronghold's Strength Sky-high.jpg Film22-23.jpg|Will Stronghold's Strength 1117458-monsters panel2l.jpg|James Sullivan's Strength Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h06m55s86.png|Stitch's Strength 985272-stitch5.jpg 626.jpg Megamind-metro-man-wallpaper.jpg|Metro Man's Strength 677860-aaaaaa large.jpg|Princess's Strength Hancock 01.jpg|John Hancock's Strength Shrek6-hi.jpg|Shrek's Strength Full.png|Shrek using his strength to pull Donkey and Puss in Boots Shrek.jpg 괭이.jpg|Puss in Boot's Strength Puss-in-Boots-Shrek-The-Final-Chapter-485x728.jpg 250px-Ralph's Panting.jpg|Wreck It-Ralph's Strength Tumblr meyesykRHX1r9cc66.jpg Po-Kung-Fu-Panda-wallpaper.jpg|Po's Strength KFP008.jpg Po_5.png Kung-Fu-Panda-2-Po.jpg 611916-buzzlightyear_high.jpg|Buzz Lightyear's Strength 830526-tsvid.png 18889808.jpg|Grug Crood's Strength KnucklesSonicX.png|Knuckles's Strength 133px-Knuckles_the_Echidna.jpg Big_the_Cat.png|Big's Strength Big_the_Cat_Adventure.png BigBun017.jpg a_polar_bear_and_a_duck_by_joeadok-d56d48u.png|Bark's Strength bark_the_polarbear_by_tails19950-d3kogn1.jpg Team_dark.png|E-123 Omega's Strength original.jpg|Sonic's Strength sonic_the_hedgehog_by_hawke525-d1vyym3.jpg lisa_simpson_medium.jpg|Lisa Simpson's Strength Mario_Power_ups_by_xXLightsourceXx.jpg|Mario's Strength Donkey_Kong.png|Donkey Kong's Strength Donkey-Kong.png BowzerPartyDS.png|Bowser's Strength Bowser_MSS_Artwork.jpg Bowser.jpg|Bowser's Strength 519px-WarioGoodQual.png|Wario's Strength 2343433-wariopound.jpg '' ''Venom(Marvel Comics) Juggernaut(Marvel Comics) Hyperion(Marvel Comics) Rhino(Marvel Comics) Ms. Marvel(Marvel Comics) Abomination(Marvel Comics) Colossus(Marvel Comics) Emma Frost(Marvel Comics) Stepford Cuckoos(Marvel Comics) Tombstone(Marvel Comics) Namor(Marvel Comics) Odin(Marvel Comics) Thor(Marvel Comics) Hercules(Marvel Comics) Gladiator(Marvel Comics) Sentry(Marvel Comics) Luke Cage(Marvel Comics) War Machine(Marvel Comics) Crimson Dynamo(Marvel Comics) Titanium Man(marvel Comics) Box(Marvel Comics) Captain Underpants(Captain Underpants Comics) SunSpot(Marvel Comics) Magneto(Marvel Comics) Ed(Ed Edd'n Eddy) Rolf(Ed Edd'n Eddy) Goku(Dragon Ball) Ed(Fosters for Imaginary Friend's) Pucca(Pucca) WordGirl(Word Girl) Adam Davenport(Lab Rats) Yang(Yin Yang Yo) Brother Herman(Yin Yang Yo) Instructo-Bob(Yin Yang Yo) Cindy Vortex as The Special Girl(Jimmy Neutron) Jimmy Neutron as Jimmy(Hulk Jimmy) (Jimmy Neutron) Skips the Yeti(Regular Show) Rigby the Raccoon(Regular Show) Muscle Man(Regular Show) Mr. Incredible(The Incredibles) Leroy(Leroy and Stitch) Steve Stronghold(Sky High) Will Stronghold(Sky High) James Sullivan(Monsters Inc.) Stitch(Lilo and Stitch) Metro Man(Megamind) Tighten(Megamind) Princess(Zoom) John Hancock(Hancock) Shrek(Shrek Trilogy) Puss in Boots( Shrek Trilogy except for Shrek1 and in his movie,Puss in Boots) Wreck-It Ralph(Wreck-It Ralph) Po(Kung Fu Panda Trilogy) Buzz Lightyear(Toy Story Trilogy) Grug Crood(The Croods) Dracula(Hotel Transylvania) Knuckles the Echidna(Sonic the Hedgehog) Big the Cat(Sonic the Hedgehog) Mighty the Armadillo(Sonic the Hedgehog) Vector the Crocodile(Sonic the Hedgehog) Bark the Polar Bear(Sonic the Hedgehog) E-123 Omega(Sonic the Hedgehog) Storm the Albatross(Sonic the Hedgehog) Dr.Eggman(Sonic the Hedgehog) Metal Knuckles(Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic the Hedgehog(Sonic the Hedgehog) Lisa Simpson(The Simpsons Video Game and Comic Book) Mario(Super Mario Series) Donkey Kong(Super Mario Series) Bowser(Super Mario Series) Wario(Super Mario Series) Vampires(Twilight) ''Gallery '' '' Superstrength.jpg super-strength.jpg sgbustin.jpg super_strength_tootsie_rolls.jpg '' Category:Powers